The present invention relates to a dispenser for wet wipes and particularly to such dispenser that receives a refill cartridge containing such wipes in the form of a perforated, coreless log or accommodates such wipes in the form of a log without a refill cartridge.
Dispensing of wet wipes from conventional perforated, coreless logs is problematical. The typical design for a dispensing port for conventional coreless logs is a star-shaped dispensing hole disposed in a horizontal plane. The user has a natural tendency to withdraw the wipes vertically from this dispensing hole. However, if the user withdraws the wipes vertically from this dispensing hole design, the wipes tend to fail to separate along the perforations, and thus "streaming" results in withdrawal of several wipes one behind the other. This wastes the additional wipes beyond the one wipe that the user desired. To try to avoid streaming, the user must be instructed (as by printed instructions furnished on a printed label located near the hole) to pull the wipes sharply at a 45 degree angle. However, this action is not always successful in achieving separation along the first line of perforations and removing a single wipe. Moreover, the leading portion of next wipe to be dispensed, is partially exposed to the air and thus tends to dry out if not used immediately. This can lead to additional wastage. In one attempt to overcome streaming, the dispensing hole is made smaller. However, the wipes tend to get hung up in the hole and thus become difficult to dispense.
Conventional refill packs are made from flexible films produced in flowpack lines. The logs are dropped into the film sack. The liquid is inserted into the sack. It may be necessary to use special barrier films in order to resist permeation of solvents through the film. The sack is sealed with a heat weld to form a refill pack. The user must orient the pack in the dispenser according to the printed instructions on the flowpack with the correct end of the pack facing the dispensing hole and then break the film to start the first wipe. Installing such refill packs by the user is somewhat difficult and often time-consuming, and the welded seams may be prone to leakage. With any store of wipes imbued with liquid, the force of gravity tends to drain the liquid from the wipes and cause the drained liquid to collect at the bottom of the refill pack.